


Pressing Flowers

by broken_machines



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Frerard, M/M, MCR, Melancholy, One-Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_machines/pseuds/broken_machines
Summary: “Maybe I'm just a sad person,” Gerard sighs.





	Pressing Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pressing Flowers by Sine Cura.

The crunch of dry leaves, the change in temperature, the color of the sky, the naked trees, Gerard's scarves, every scent, every color. These were the things Frank lived for. Autumn was happy season– and for many reasons, October was Frank's best.

Except for when things weren't as happy as he planned them to be.

“Do you ever just feel the need for the world to stop moving? Spinning on its pole, revolving around the Sun, that kind of stuff,” Frank asks. He's sitting atop a pile of leaves at the park. Gerard is right next to him, laying on his back.

“I do. I get dizzy all the time, and think about getting off the ride more often than not” Gerard replies, staring at a cloud.

Frank stares at him dumbfounded. He knows Gerard like the back of his hand, knows the way he feels emotions so strongly, stronger than anyone he's ever met. He finds it endearing for the most part, to have a boyfriend so empathetic and sensitive. But half of the time, Frank worries. He cares deeply for him, and hates the fact that his emotions change drastically, without a warning. Frank worries if it's eating him inside out.

“Is it eating you inside out?”

“Hmm?”

“Your thoughts. Are they eating you?” Frank repeats himself.

“They don't control me. I control them,” Gerard explains. “You can't get rid of your thoughts, but you can learn to live with them. It's like… the monsters that I knew lived in my closet. I've had tea parties with them.”

Frank smiles and shakes his head. This guy, he thinks.

“And what about the good ones? Where do they go? I'm guessing they're not all monsters.”

“You're right. Not all of them are monsters. I just think the bad thoughts outweigh the good, is all. Maybe it's not about how many good or bad things cross my mind, maybe it's about how good or bad they are. My grandma used to say that it's not about the quantity, but about the quality.”

Frank lets it sink in. After a moment, he lays next to Gerard, the leafs making sound as he adjusts. In these moments, Frank can only hug him, and hope for Gerard to feel a little better. To feel that he's not alone. He wraps an arm across his chest, and a leg over his body. Gerard holds Frank closer to him, and absentmindedly plays with his hair. This is routine.

“What did you mean by where do they go?” Gerard asks, still quite puzzled from the last question.

“Well... don't they slip? Because lately you seem to remember all the sad ones.”

“Maybe I'm just a sad person,” Gerard sighs.

They share a comfortable silence. Two birds are chirping as background music, and there is no one to be seen at this park.  
“Frank. You are linked to my every thought. I hold strong to those memories of you. Both good and bad.”

Frank doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't. He steals a kiss and listens to Gerard's heartbeat instead. He closes his eyes and tries to remember how he felt last autumn.

“Do you still love me?” Frank asks out of the blue, eyes still closed.

Gerard sighs sadly, and after a moment of silence, smiles down at him. “Of course.”  
He shifts his gaze up to the sky. Above him is a cloud resembling the shape of a leaf. “The same way as last autumn.” he finishes.

There is a long pause between the two of them, and Gerard starts crunching up dry leaves in his hands to distract his mind from going to sad places it shouldn't at this moment.

“Then we'll be okay” Frank whispers.

They'll be okay.


End file.
